Keishicho Ikimono Gakari
Details *'Title:' 警視庁いきもの係 *'Title (romaji):' Keishicho Ikimono Gakari *'Also known as:' MPD: Animal Unit *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Comedy, detective, mystery *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.47% *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-09 to 2017-Sep-10 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' My Buddy by Choutokkyu Synopsis A detective Sudo Tomozo gets taken off the investigation section team after injuring himself in an incident. He gets sent to the window seat for the general affairs division of the police department. Also known as ‘MPD: Animal Unit,’ a police department which looks after animals and plants. There, he meets Usuki Keiko, a female animal geek who has veterinary qualifications. She loves animals more than people, and Tomozo is not happy about the way in which Keiko is going about her own way. However, Keiko uses the assistance of pets left at different crime scenes, to solve criminal mysteries one after another, through her vast knowledge and sharp observation skills. Keiko, who never fails to show affection for any kinds of creatures, somehow helps her lead on to solving criminal mysteries. While being in directly controlled by Keiko, Tomozo gradually gains respect for her and their combination eventually becomes effective. -- Fuji TV User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Watabe Atsuro as Sudo Tomozo *Hashimoto Kanna as Usuki Keiko *Miura Shohei as Ishimatsu Kazuo *Hasegawa Tomoharu as Nitto Hajime *Ishikawa Ren as Mikasa Yayoi *Kiyohara Sho as Sakurai Kaoru *Yokoyama Daisuke (横山だいすけ) as Shijima Takuro *Denden as Nidegawa Shokichi *Terajima Susumu as Kito Tsutomu *Asano Atsuko as Tamaru Hiroko Guests *Chono Masahiro (蝶野正洋) as Numabukuro Hiroshi (ep1,10) *Manaka Noa (真中乃亜) as Numabukuro Akemi (ep1) *Hoshina Sakurako (星名桜子) as Hoshikawa Saki (ep1) *Samejima Mitsuhiro (鮫島満博) as Todokoro Matsuyuki (ep1) *Okuno Masaaki (奥野正明) as Yagi Yoshikazu (ep1) *Ono Ryo as Inoue (ep1) *Hirokawa Mitsunori (廣川三憲) as Sonoda Tsuruo (ep1) *Kono Yoichiro as Fujiwara Keijiro (ep2) *Koda Naoko (幸田尚子) as Fujiwara Akiko (ep2) *Katsuya (勝矢) as Aoki Masuo (ep2) *Koyanagi Yu as Kuji Tatsuo (ep2) *Ugajin Ryosuke (宇賀神亮介) as Tada (ep2) *Fukaya Yurika (深谷由梨香) as Wakamiya Emiko (ep2) *Kintoki Musuko (金時むすこ) as Morimoto (ep2) *Sakai Kazuya (酒井和哉) as Sugano Daisaku (ep3) *Kusakabe Sentaro (日下部千太郎) as Yamawaki Shinichi (ep3) *Hara Kintaro as Kawada Toru (ep3) *Murakami Shingo (村上新悟) as Yamamoto Masaru (ep3) *Hashimoto Jun as Yoshizu (ep3) *Takamatsu Katsuya (高松克弥) as Miyoshi Teruya (ep4) *Tanaka Kanau as Idekura Kenji (ep4) *Komatsu Kazushige as Idekura Shinji (ep4) *Shiga Keijiro (志賀圭二郎) as Tsuhama Toshihiro (ep4) *Hayashi Kazuyoshi as Sonobe (ep4) *Hashizawa Shinichi (橋沢進一) as shop clerk (ep4) *Tomomatsu Sakae (友松栄) as Tojo Agricultural University staff (ep4) *Watanabe Toko (渡辺瞳子) as Kurumajima Meiko (ep5) *Suzunosuke as Gotanda Tetsuya (ep5) *Komatsu Toshimasa as Kuzuta Kusumi (ep5) *Saori as Utsumi Mie (ep5) *Honda Chikara as Yabuki (ep5) *Saito Yusuke (斉藤佑介) as Kajita Minoru (ep6) *Tsuchihira Donpei (土平ドンペイ) as Ise Akinori (ep6) *Kitayama Masayasu (北山雅康) as Murata Toru (ep6) *Sakurada Dori as Noma Natsuo (ep6) *IKKO as Anita (ep6) *Kaki Hiromi (柿弘美) as Okano (ep6) *Yuki Jutta as Kusano Takashi (ep7) *Akima Noboru (秋間登) as Kawada Michiaki (ep7) *Tsuboya Takahiro (坪谷隆寛) as Tomura Shigeyuki (ep7) *Sato Gajiro (佐藤蛾次郎) as association chairman (ep7) *Oka Keigo (岡慶悟) as Shibutani Takashi (ep8) *Aoyama Noriko as Shibutani Atsuko (ep8) *Chiba Peiton (千葉ペイトン) as Fujita Michinori (ep8) *Saeki Arata as Tomozuka Kohei (ep8) *Riju Go as Shono Kazuki (ep9-10) *Bokumoto Sakiko (ぼくもとさきこ) as inn proprietress (ep9) *Nishihata Reika (西畑澪花) as Otani Yumiko (ep9) *Hayashi Kazuyoshi as Assakura (ep9) *Hinokio Kenta (檜尾健太) as Kurihara (ep9) *Takahashi Mitsuko (高橋美津子) as Kurihara Akiko (ep9) *Takahashi Yo (高橋洋) as Imao Masaki (ep9-10) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Okura Takahiro (大倉崇裕) *'Screenwriter:' Tanaka Shinichi (田中眞一), Miura Hayato (三浦駿斗) *'Producer:' Kashikawa Satoko *'Director:' Kinoshita Takao, Matsuki Tsukuru, Ishikawa Junichi, Kikukawa Makoto (菊川誠) *'Music:' Evan Call, Audio Highs External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV